Monster HIgh lost episode
I've always loved Monster High, ever since it came out in 2010. I collected the dolls, read the books, watched the movies and most importantly, I watched all the episodes of the series on the website.I was 11 at the time, so I wasn't allowed to use the computer often and when I could, I couldn't go on Youtube so I always went on the Monster High website to play the games and check if there were any new episodes. One day I went on the website a,d saw there was a new episode available. It was the thirteenth episode of season 2 and was named "Clawdeen's feelings I immediately clicked on it and saw that there was no summary, which was weird, but I didn'"t think about it because I was very excited that a new episode was released. The intro started playing normally, Except every shot Clawdeen was in was cut out. I immediately noticed it because Clawdeen is my favorite character, but I was too impatient to see the episode and quickly forgot about it as the title screen With the book and the spider appeared. The title was written in red, unlike in the others episodes where it's usually in black. Then the episode actually started, and showed Clawdeen and Draculaura walking in the schools hall. The episode took place just after the main characters Cleo, Draculaura,Clawdeen, Frankie, Ghoulia and came back to school from a cheerleading competition. but anyway They were talking and i don't remember what they said word for word but Clawdeen was ranting about how horrible her brother was because he didn't answer any of Dracluaura's letters. I wasn't surprised because it was clear in the previous episodes that clawdeen didn't want Draculaura to date Clawd. But DRaculaura said it was fine and it was probably just a Problem with the mail. Then Claweeen grabbed Dracluaura by the shoulders and started sayi g her brother was just the worst. Her back was facing the camera so i couldn't see her face but it must have been Scary since Daculaura looked scared and ran away crying. It then showed Clawdeen standing alone in The hall for a few seconds then it cut to Clawd and to Clawdeen behind the schools. They both looked angry and were yelling at eachother. Clawd said he was going to date Draculaura anyway then turned his back to Clawdeen and started walking away. But then Clawdeen reached into a bush near her, pulled a metal pipe out of it, ran up to clawd and smashed his head with it. I jumped as I saw Clawd's body fall on the ground, Blood and chunks of brain spilling out of his head. I tried to scream but nothing came out of my mouth. I was 11 years old and I had never seen a horror movie before, it was my first time seeing gore and it was so scary for me i was shaking and i couldn't do anything but jus t sit th ere and watch as Clawdeen kept hitting him with the pipe until his head was unrecognizable then pulled her brother's body into the bushes, leaving a trail of Blood behind them. The video then cut to Clawdeen talking to Draculaura in an empty class room. Apparently Clawdeen was confessing her love to her vampire friend. Draculaura seemed understanding but gently rejected her. Then it Zoomed into clawdeen's shocked face which turned into angerv and strated growling. There was static and it cut to Draculaura alone in a dark room. I immediately felt something was very wrong because she was naked and laying on the ground, she was also chained to the wall. It stayed like this for a few seconds then she woke up and started crying. I was crying too. The n Clawdeen waleked into the room, she was naked too, but she had red eyes and was wearing gloves and had a knive and an axe. Clawdeen asked Draculaura if she loved her and Draculuara said no and kept crying. Clawdeen growled Again and she r*ped Draculaura. She was screaming and it was horrible, I still can't believe my parents didn't hear it. Then Clawdeen took her knife and slit Draculuara's throat before stabbing her in thge chest ,and putting her hands in the wound, and moving them like she was looking for something. it made wet noises it was disgusting but i just couldn't stop watching it was like t was hypnotizing me. Then she pulled her hands out and was holdong draculuar'as heart. " "I think I threw up at this point I don't remember Clawdeen started eating the heart while making gross slurping sounds. when she was done she looked at dRaculaura"'s corps e and said i got your heart anyway" in such a creepy voice i still hear it in my dreams Then she cut draculuaara's head off with her axe and frecnh kissed it. I don't know what happened next because then i apparently fainted since I woke Up in a hospital rroom. When I aske d my parents about what happened they say they found me had a seizure while watching static on the computer. I wasn't allowed to go on the computer for months after that. Wen I was finaly allowed to i checked the monster HIgh website and saw that the episode was gone, instead there was the actual episode 13 where Toralei bullies the main ghouls as usual, but everytime i saw Clawdeen I mentally saw her playing with draculaur'as insides. of course I threw away all my dolls, books, and, dvds. I can't hear about monster high without remembering theepisode i saw. I don't know why that episode was created or why it was posted on the website, I couln't find any trace of it on the intrenet but i hope i was the only one who was traumatized by this and nobody sufffred like me. If you ever see an Monster High epidose without Cladween In the opening, DO NOT WATCH IT !!!! Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Random Capitalization Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Lost episudes